1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle passenger seats and, in particular, to a fold down vehicle passenger seat equipped with a flip head restraint.
2. Background Art
In many vehicles, such as station wagons, minivans, and sport utility vehicles, the rear passenger seats have seat backs which are designed to be folded down for increased vehicular storage capacity. Higher end vehicles generally have seat backs with adjustable head restraints which help protect the occupants in case of a collision. The seat back is generally pivotally mounted at its lower end to a seat cushion or a vehicle floor for rotation between an upright xe2x80x9cusexe2x80x9d position and a folded down xe2x80x9cstoragexe2x80x9d position for increased storage. In some designs, the seat back is folded on top of the seat cushion. In other vehicles, the seat cushion folds up and the seat back folds into the space previously occupied by the seat cushion. However, the storage space may not be fully maximized because a rear passenger seat back having a head restraint cannot be folded to a generally horizontal position since the head restraint interferes with either the seat cushion or the back of the front passenger seat back.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a seat back with a flip head restraint that allows the seat back to be folded to a generally horizontal position to maximize storage without contacting the front passenger seat.
An object of this invention is to provide a pivotally folding passenger seat having a head restraint that maximizes storage space in a vehicle when folded.
Accordingly, this invention provides a passenger seat having a seat cushion pivotally attached to a seat back having a flip head restraint. When the seat back is moved from its xe2x80x9cusexe2x80x9d or upright position to its folded or storage position, the flip head restraint flips up such that the seat back can be folded generally horizontal and the flip head restraint does not extend above the folded seat back.
The above objects and other objects, features, advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.